


Mis Condolencias

by yumeorage



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeorage/pseuds/yumeorage
Summary: Luego se dirigió a Fudou con rabia.- ¡Dios ayudé a la persona que tenga el valor de salir contigo!- le acusó/gritó Sakuma. [FukazeDay][One shot]





	Mis Condolencias

Sakuma estaba cansado, había estado discutiendo con Fudou todo el santo día. Primero en el receso, por el resultado de una pregunta de matemáticas y el mejor método para resolverlo. Dicha discusión se había alargado hasta la hora del club, donde Genda y Kazemaru tuvieron que parar su discusión porque ya no estaban en clases: era hora de entrenar.

Sin embargo, durante el entrenamiento volvieron a discutir. Como siempre Fudou poniendo en duda las capacidades de capitán de Sakuma, a pesar de que este había mejorado bastante. Claro, Kazemaru salió a defender a Sakuma, uniéndose un tercero a la pelea, el pobre Genda no sabía dónde meterse ahora con esos tres discutiendo. El desarrollo de esa discusión terminó solo con Fudo y Kazemaru, dejando a Sakuma completamente ignorado, a pesar de que era el principal afectado e involucrado.

El actual capitán de Teikoku estaba molesto, porque le estaban ignorando y lo más importante: ¡ya habían perdido como 15 minutos sin entrenar!

\- ¡BASTA LOS DOS!- gritó repentinamente Sakuma, sorprendiendo a Kazemaru y Fudo, quienes enmudecieron ante la llamada de atención repentina de Sakuma. Incluso el equipo completo detuvo lo que estaban haciendo ante el grito de su capitán.

\- Kazemaru yo puedo defenderme solo, pero gracias.- exclamó molesto, pero tratando de sonar amable con el de coleta.- Y tu…- luego se dirigió a Fudou con rabia.- ¡Dios ayudé a la persona que tenga el valor de salir contigo!- le acusó/gritó Sakuma, apuntándole con su dedo índice, dejando al pobre Akio en silencio y algo shockeado con esa afirmación.

Genda tuvo que aguantarse la risa ante la reacción de Fudou, mientras Sakuma se daba la vuelta y se alejaba, murmurando cosas como que Fudou era muy molesto y que en su vida encontraría alguien que lo soportará, entre otras cosas más, todas negativas para el pobre Fudou. Luego de eso, Sakuma ordenó a los demás que volvieran al entrenamiento, ya que el show había acabado.

...

Luego del entrenamiento, todos abandonaron la cancha, excepto por dos personas, una porque era su deber como apoyo quedarse hasta el final y el otro porque simplemente le gustaba perder el tiempo.

\- Así que nadie podría soportarme…- fue el comentario de Fudou, mientras Kazemaru le daba la espalda, cosa que le hizo asustar un poco, no esperaba que se hubiera quedado, muy concentrado en sus pensamientos para notarlo. Ya solo estaban ellos dos en la cancha, mientras Kazemaru anotaba algo en una libreta.

\- Mis condolencias, Kazemaru.- comentó Fudou bastante divertido al parecer, provocando que Kazemaru se ruborizará, entendiendo perfectamente el mensaje, carraspeo un poco ante de hablar.

\- Pensé que le responderías a Sakuma ese comentario.- comentó, intentando verse serio, pero con el rubor en sus mejillas era imposible

\- Creo que le da más emoción a nuestras vidas si lo mantenemos en secreto.- comentó Fudou, con las manos en sus bolsillos y apoyado en la pared cercana.- Además…- sonrió Akio maquiavélicamente.- Cuando se lo diga quiero ver la expresión que pondrá, ese Sakuma.- solo faltaba que se riera de forma maniática, pero solo con ver su aura se podían leer sus intenciones.

\- Deja a Sakuma en paz, tiene bastante con ser el capitán, se ha esforzado mucho y ya es bastante capaz de unir al equipo. Deberías reconocer…- Kazemaru se detuvo, ya que Fudou le observaba de manera seria, casi molesta. Si, estaba molesto, no había duda de ello.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de ponerte de su lado? ¿o lo haces a propósito?- fueron las preguntas de Akio, quien se alejó de la pared, y comenzó a acercarse a Kazemaru.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Ichirouta no pudo leer las intenciones de Fudou, porque repentinamente le había tomado de su brazo, para acercarlo a él y robarle un simple beso en sus labios. Kazemaru se sorprendió y no tardó en sonrojarse. Segundos después, reaccionó de manera violenta, para darle un golpe por su atrevimiento, pero Fudou logró esquivarlo sin ninguna dificultad; cuando Kazemaru se ponía nervioso y tímido, parecía perder toda su fuerza y volverse más lento, eso Fudou lo sabía. Aunque también sabía que él era el único que provocaba esas reacciones en su novio, si de él y de nadie más. Pobre del que se fijara en Kazemaru, porque Fudo le haría la vida imposible al pobre que intentará arrebatarselo.

\- ¡Fudou!- le regañaba un Kazemaru bastante molesto y sonrojado, hasta las orejas inclusive. Parecía un gato erizado .

\- ¿Qué? Si no hay nadie en el campo.- Fudou no parecía tomarle importancia al asunto, sonreía feliz y con picardía ya que había logrado su objetivo del día.- Como sea te espero afuera.

Kazemaru murmuró algo inteligible, mientras veía a Fudou alejarse. Al final, dejó escapar un suspiro, intento no pensar mucho en eso y volvió a sus deberes para terminarlos. Aunque esta vez sus labios formaban una línea curva hacia arriba, en forma de una pequeña sonrisa. A pesar de que Fudou tenía una actitud muy grosera y era un poco antisocial, podía ser agradable en ciertas ocasiones y eso Kazemaru lo sabía perfectamente bien, demasiado bien. Así que se apresuró con sus deberes para no dejar esperando mucho tiempo a Fudou.

**Author's Note:**

> Por el Teikoku Fukaze Day (19/12)
> 
> Dedicada a Ryn (porque me hizo recordar el FuKaze Day y porque es muy simpática, todo un amor, me inspiró a hacer este fic con sus dibujos chibis owo), síganla en su twitter: RynSLR y/o tumblr: ryn-rei-cherries. Y de paso a mí también: yumeorage
> 
> XD
> 
> Si, lo sé tengo que actualizar el otro fic, además el capítulo que sigue en Un Nuevo Tiempo tiene “tintes” de este one shot(?) Espero darme a entender.


End file.
